Das verflixte 7 Jahr
by Daelis
Summary: Natürlich haben die meisten Leute schon einmal vom Mythos gehört, dass das 7. Ehejahr von besonderer Problematik sein soll. Man verbringt viel Zeit miteinander, gewöhnt sich aneinander und der Alltag kehrt ein. Doch das gilt nicht nur für Eheleute...


Es war ein Vormittag wie jeder andere. Kein besonderes Ereignis änderte etwas oder störte den ruhigen, gewohnten Ablauf des Alltags im Hause Phantomhive. Während der junge Herr, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, über der reichlichen Morgenpost saß, um diese zu beantworten, kümmerte sein Butler sich um den Morgentee.

Sebastian Michaelis war sein Name und er war ein Teufel, dem er einst, vor inzwischen fast sieben Jahren den Namen eines Hundes gegeben hatte. Ob der Teufel deshalb keine Hunde mochte oder ob es vielleicht daran lag, dass er Katzen so gut leiden konnte, wusste Ciel nicht. Allerdings käme er auch nie auf die Idee nachzufragen, spielte es doch letzten Endes keine Rolle. Katzen kamen dem jungen Mann nicht ins Haus, da er gegen diese allergisch reagierte.

So gewöhnlich der Vormittag verlief, so gewöhnlich verlief auf des Adeligen Mittagsmahl, das ihm Sebastian pflichtgetreu zubereitet hatte und die allermeisten Köche grün vor Neid hätte werden lassen können. In den Jahren hatten sich seine Kochkünste weiter verfeinert und so grenzte es schon nahezu an ein Wunder, dass Ciel Phantomhive schlank, ja schon fast zierlich, geblieben war.

Zum Nachtisch, des Earls Meinung nach wohl der wichtigste Gang – hatte er doch eine Schwäche für Süßes und Naschwerk – servierte der teuflische Butler Brombeerbaisers mit Vanillecreme. Selbstverständlich hatte der schwarzhaarige Diener das Gebäck höchstpersönlich vor wenigen Stunden erst frisch zubereitet. Schließlich war nur das Beste gut genug für seinen jungen Herren – angefangen bei den Zutaten bis hin zur optimalen Backzeit.

Was dergleichen anging, machten Herr und Diener gleichermaßen keine Abstriche.

Süßigkeiten waren schon in seiner Kindheit des Earls große Schwäche gewesen und Sebastian hatte nicht nur früh kochen, backen und alle anderen Arbeiten im Haus schnell lernen müssen, sondern auch, dass er sich dieser Neigung seines Herren meistens beugen musste, wenn dieser mal wieder nach Süßem verlangte. Zwar wies der Teufel des Öfteren darauf hin, wie ungesund dieses Essverhalten sei, doch den Earl interessierte das wenig.

Zugegebenerweise erwartete den jungen Adeligen wohl kein allzu langes, erfülltes Leben, dennoch fand der Teufel es wichtig, auf solche Dinge wie die persönliche Gesundheit zu achten. Immerhin wäre es doch höchst bedauerlich, wenn er seiner Beute beraubt würde nur weil ein entzündeter Zahn eine gefährliche Infektion im Körper auslöste, die ungeahnte Folgen nach sich zöge. Nein, was das anging, machte der teuflische Butler keine Abstriche – sehr zum Leidwesen seines jungen Herren.

Wie oft hatte Ciel Phantomhive den Blick zum Essen seines Desserts noch nicht einmal von der Zeitung abgewandt, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag und die er ohne erkennbare Regung in den Zügen durchblätterte. Der junge Earl hatte schon immer darauf geachtet, in den Dingen des Weltgeschehens auf dem aktuellen Stand zu sein und besonders in den Geschehnissen rund um London, wo er lebte – nicht zuletzt, weil doch einige der Verbrechen, die in der Hauptstadt des britischen Empires begangen wurden, von ihm aufzuklären waren, wenn sie das persönliche Missfallen Ihrer Majestät, der Königin, erweckten.

Das war seine Aufgabe, seine Berufung: Der Wachhund der Königin, ein Adeliger des Bösen, der in den dunklen Kreisen der Gesellschaft agierte und dort den Willen der Königin durchsetzte. Schon sein Vater und dessen Vater vor ihm hatten diese Aufgabe innegehabt und er selbst hatte sie im zarten Alter von nur 13 Jahren zugeteilt bekommen, nachdem seine Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren. Oder vielmehr: Ermordet worden waren. Immerhin war der Teufel nur deshalb an seiner Seite. Rache um den Preis seiner Seele für die Ermordung seiner Eltern.

Vertieft in die Berichte der Morde am East End, wo nun schon die vierte Leiche mit abgetrenntem Kopf am Flussufer gefunden wurde, bemerkte der junge Adelige nicht, was seinem Butler mitnichten entging. Die Vanillecreme des Baisers, eine klebrige süße Masse von selbstverständlich perfekter Konsistenz, klebte nicht länger nur am Teller und am Gebäck, sondern inzwischen auf an des Earls Wange, während dieser mit der Gabel in dem restlichen Gebäckplunder herumstocherte und das Essen schon fast vergessen hatte.

Noch hatte ihn die Königin zwar nicht mit der Aufklärung dieser Morde beauftragt, doch laut der Londoner Morgenpost hatten die Polizei und Scotland Yard nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf den Mörder und so war es erfahrungsgemäß nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe Ihre Majestät entschied, dass diesem blutigen Treiben Einhalt geboten werden musste. Dies wäre dann Ciels Aufgabe. Zwar gab es auch andere Adelige des Bösen, wie man es in der Londoner Unterwelt nannte, doch die Königin hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie den jungen Earl Phantomhive vorzog. Allein die Formulierung ihrer Briefe hatte dies stets bestätigt.

Grüblerisch starrte Ciel auf das unscharfe Schwarzweißfoto, das über dem Artikel abgedruckt war. Inzwischen war der Tatort vermutlich geräumt und somit nicht mehr als solcher zu besichtigen. Es ärgerte den jungen Earl jetzt schon, obwohl er noch nicht einmal zuständig war. Die Fotografie hatte zwar Fortschritte gemacht, steckte aber dennoch ziemlich in den Kinderschuhen und oftmals ließ die Qualität der Bilder zu wünschen übrig – wie auch hier.

So war es auch bei Lizzys Tod vor ein paar Jahren gewesen. Damals hatte er sofort selbst alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und nichts unversucht gelassen, um den Mörder seiner Verlobten zur Strecke zu bringen. Selbst, wenn sie ihm nicht ans Herz gewachsen wäre, hätte er es schon aus reinem Pflichtgefühl heraus getan, doch diese Sache war schon ziemlich persönlich gewesen und als sich am Ende herausstellte, dass es reiner Zufall gewesen war, dass es ausgerechnet Lizzy erwischt hatte, hätte er beinahe gelacht.

Das Schicksal war ein ironischer Gott, dessen Scherze so manches Mal schmerzlich wie lächerlich anmuteten. Der Mörder hatte sie ausrauben wollen, war nervös geworden und hatte dann mit seinen verfluchten zittrigen Fingern den Abzug gedrückt. Ihn zu finden, war leicht gewesen und er hatte sofort gestanden, als er ihn gemeinsam mit Sebastian in dem Rattenloch, das der Kerl seine Wohnung genannt hatte, aufgestöbert hatte.

Natürlich war der Mann tot. Ciel hatte ihn getötet und es nicht seinem Butler überlassen, dieses Leben zu nehmen. Er drückte sich nie um seine Pflichten – auch und besonders nicht, wenn sie unangenehm waren. Der Mann hatte zwar um sein Leben gebettelt, doch das hatte den Earl nicht erweichen können. Ein Leben für ein Leben. Eine Rache, die er selbst vollbringen konnte und die nicht der Hilfe des Teufels an seiner Seite bedurfte. Eine Rache, die er vollbracht hatte.

Danach hatte er sich nicht erneut verlobt. Nicht einmal um Elizabeth nach dem Tod treu zu bleiben, wie er gerne vorschob, sondern schon aus praktischen Gründen. Eine Ehegattin hätte angesichts Sebastian Fähigkeiten womöglich etwas ahnen können und obendrein nur früh verwitwet, denn Ciel plante nicht, alt zu werden, sondern sehnte sich noch immer nach der Vergeltung, für die er seine Seele verkaufte.

Eine Berührung an seiner Wange ließ den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Sebastians Gesicht war direkt vor seinem. Gerade so konnte Ciel noch etwas vanillefarbene Creme bemerken, die sich der teuflische Butler von den Lippen leckte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass sein Diener es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, von seinem Dessert zu kosten – ein Verhalten, das eine Unverschämtheit war und eigentlich gar nicht zu Sebastian passte. Zwar war dieser in seinen spitzfindigen Bemerkung auch so manches Mal an der Grenze zur Unverschämtheit, doch sein Handeln war stets nach außen hin absolut vorbildlich.

„Sebastian!", fuhr der Adelige erbost auf, doch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, ergriff der Teufel das Wort, ein süffisantes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Ihr speist noch immer wie ein Kind, dass Euch die Creme an der Wange klebte."Jetzt war es auch für Ciel nicht schwer eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Sebastian hatte die Creme, die er gerade genascht hatte, von seiner Wange gewischt, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich seine Hand um die silberne Gabel in seiner Hand. Wie konnte es dieser arrogante Teufel wagen, ihn weiterhin zu behandeln, als wäre er ein kleines unselbstständiges Kind, das nicht einmal richtig essen konnte?

Der Earl wusste, wenn er diese Frage stellte, fiele die Antwort niederschmetternd für ihn aus. Etwa „Weil Ihr so speist wie eines" oder ähnlich. Röte stieg in seine Wangen, die zu gleichen Teilen in Scham und Wut ihren Ursprung hatte.

Gerne hätte er den Teufel einfach raus geschickt, doch diese Blöße, dass er indirekt zugab, dass der Butler ihn auf seine Fehler hingewiesen hatte, wollte sich Ciel nicht geben und so schob er einfach einen Grund vor. „Lade für morgen Vormittag Mr. Selsworth ein. Ich wünsche mit ihm über die aktuellen Geschäftszahlen zu sprechen", wies er seinen Diener also mit kühler Stimme an und wandte sich eilig – vielleicht ein wenig zu eilig – wieder der Zeitung zu, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Jawohl, mein junger Herr." Sebastian ging. Ciel seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Es war im Grunde nichts passiert und doch... doch war etwas passiert – und es ärgerte ihn maßlos, wie sehr ihn das aufwühlte.

Was immer es auch war, was sich in diesem Jahr immer mehr veränderte, langsam, schleichend, hatte heute einen großen Schritt getan und schien nur der Vorbote für einen Wandel. Ciel gefiel das nicht. Dieses verflixte siebte Jahr, das sie nun schon zusammen verbrachten, veränderte etwas zwischen ihnen und der junge Adelige wusste nicht, wohin es sie am Ende führen würde und er war auch nicht sicher, ob er es denn wissen wollte.

Er ahnte nicht, dass auch der Teufel eine Veränderung bemerkt hatte und vor sich hinschmunzelnd in seinen Gedanken versank, während er für den morgigen Besuch alles vorbereitete. „Wirklich köstlich...", sinnierte er leise mit sich selbst sprechend, während seine Gedanken an dem jungen Earl hingen, dessen Seele er zu verschlingen ersehnte.


End file.
